The Batman
"Some say he's The Creature of The Night, Others.. The Gotham Vigilante.. I call him The Batman." -James "Jim" Gordon Early Life "Bruce Wayne, born to Thomas and Martha Wayne. Bruce Wayne started his life out as privileged, being cared for by both of his loving parents, and his butler, Alfred Pennyworth. But when Bruce was eight, he had a tragedy that broke his normal life, the death of both of his parents." " Joe Chill, shot them both in cold blood." But just before Chill could kill Bruce, James Gordon A GCPD Detective rescued Bruce, driving the Cold Blooded Killer away." Bruce was sent to The GCPD, where Detective Gordon comforted him untill his butler, Alfred arrived." "When Bruce and Alfred returned home for the night, Bruce swore an oath that he would get revenge on the person that killed his parents." "Bruce in school had only stayed in High School for two years, and while in college he had gone through many universities for only a semester, learning the key knowledge in the schools." Training "When Bruce became 18, He moved to North Korea, to train with Martial Artists, his main master was Master Kirgi who helped Bruce to learn all of the Martial Arts known to man." "Bruce had undergone Body, Mind and Soul training, mastering each one of them. He had also learned Detective, and Steath skills, training with the ninjas of the place." "Bruce had to learn to learn to channel his rage and inner self to help him master these techniques." "He had also trained with Ra's Al Ghul, Leader of the League of Assassins." Return To Gotham "When Bruce returned to Gotham, He was 27, He had trained for 9 Years. Bruce saw how his City had become Corrupt, Just from the air of his plane." "As he exited the Plane at the airport, Alfred was there waiting for him." "Alfred saying, "Welcome Back Home, Sir." "As they drove back to Wayne Mannor, Bruce wanted to know why his city looked so corrupt, How it has changed so much, How it was not the same city it was when he left." "Alfred explained that much has changed after he left, Telling him while he was gone, Wayne Enterprises had found a new CEO to control the company." "Alfred also explained to him that Crime Bosses had taken control of the city." "Having corrupt Police on their side." "Bruce outraged by this, Asking Alfred, "No one has done anything to stop it?", Alfred explained no one had the Power to, and that the people with power we're the ones corrupt." "Bruce decided that he was going to take control back of his company." "After reclaiming his company from the current CEO, Bruce came back and realized that wasn't enough to stop the corrupt in his city.. and without the police being able to help, He decided to go out to the dirtiest part of Gotham, to taking on crime there." Batman Begins "As Bruce was confronted by four criminals, he attempted to take them down, but in doing so, he had gotten shot." "As Bruce was able to come home after taking down the criminals, he realized he had everything, the skill, the precision, the accuracy, but something was missing.. the criminals weren't afraid of him." "As Bruce sat on the chair in front of his fathers statue, thinking on what he could use to scare criminals.. A Bat flew into the window, Bruce saw this as a calling, the bat perched on Thomas Wayne's statue screeching at Bruce." "Bruce then realized that he could use a Bat as a symbol a symbol that could put fear in the hearts of criminals. "Bruce and Alfred both worked on a cave that he had fallen into when he was a boy, expanding it adding equipment into it." "Then he had dawned his costume, realizing that once he goes down this path, he could never return." "Bruce puts the cowl, turning to Alfred who was watching, Glaring at him, as Alfred was shocked at his appearance, saying "My God.." "The Batman had been born."